1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to testing methods and apparatus. More specifically, but without limitation, the present disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for testing wrinkle resistance of materials used on vehicle seats.
2. Background Information
Seats for motor vehicles may include a structural frame, padding, and a cover. During the life of a vehicle such as an automobile, various forces may be exerted on the vehicle seat. For example, a passenger or driver may exert forces on the vehicle seat while sitting in a seat, getting in and out of a seat, or when a vehicle maneuvers. Since each passenger or driver may have a different size, weight, weight distribution, and shape, it is difficult to predict the variety of forces that may be exerted on the vehicle seat. Thus, vehicle manufacturers may perform testing on a vehicle seat to check for safety, durability, wrinkling, recoverability, comfort, feel, and the like.
In the early stages of a vehicle's development, a material may be selected for a seat cover before a seat design is determined. The material may be preliminarily tested and appear to be satisfactory for a seat cover. However in the latter stages, the material may fail full seat testing due to improper performance or an abnormality such as wrinkling. Changes to a fabric selection in the final stages of a vehicle's development may cause significant production delays, re-design of the seats, additional costs or other inefficiencies in the manufacturing process.
Thus a need remains for methods and apparatus for testing wrinkle resistance of materials to be used on vehicle seats prior to full seat testing.